


Tainted [podfic]

by Ravin



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Podfic of Tainted by Macx, part 1 of the Pushing Boundaries series.Owen Grady had always had a talent for animals. Like his grandfather. It was a talent that ran in the families.Masrani Global recruited him to train raptors. It was an intriguing, novel idea, something only a crazy or insane person would attempt.Owen wasn't crazy or insane. He knew he could do this.He just didn't know how deep he would get into it, how strong the connection to the pack would become, how close... they, the four of them, would become to him.His grandfather had always warned him: don't get too close. Don't let them connect. Well, it was too late for that now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tainted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381008) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> Readers notes: This is a very long fic; The longest I have ever recorded. I have a large chunk recorded, but it is not entirely edited, so I will be posting it a chapter or two at a time as I finish them over the next few weeks. 
> 
> Thank you Macx for giving permission to record this; it is one of my favorite Jurassic World fics. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stream or download chapter 1 from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XjUbeQo26yhcWnTXK-N5qNRYQNbh-I_t/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 17:59 minutes


	2. Chapter 2

Stream or download from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EnEntRb9eTj_9QHddxxcf9ILd-PN63Dx/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 20:54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening. Please, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Download or stream from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f_-vZoVU_1eKdQ8wrXhvshkZW8hT1S3P/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 13:52.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Stream or download from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vrsGQhqu2ZsabtuZA5-X7cJzSc4zIs-p/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 15:37


	5. Chapter 5

  
Stream or download from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZyTLN-kQIb_bBZ7SssH1AUCr7nPBfJqO/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 12:30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize just how exhausting student teaching would be. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out next weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Stream or download from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Twc7FaqeWtDL8tQadGnnWJl8iIJ_spvu/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 18:19

**Author's Note:**

> The music is the Jurassic Park theme as played by the Piano Guys.


End file.
